


How Would You Feel?

by shirayukikira (shirashirayuki)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirashirayuki/pseuds/shirayukikira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss is vital and Aomine knew that. It was a make or break situation, one that he was used to on the court, but none of his skills trained in basketball could help him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Would You Feel?

The kiss is vital and Aomine knew that. It was a make or break situation, one that he was used to on the court, but none of his skills trained in basketball could help him now.

He had kissed countless females before, and sealed their fates with a lusty wet one, only to find that his thoughts always led him back here. But still, for the first time in his life, he was unsure. Hesitation he knew, meant certain death in many situations, and this may very well be one of them, but he just couldn't help it.

Aomine had envisioned this moment many times now, since the one day he realized he was in love with his ex-captain. But that realization only came, after a long period of confusion, after Nijimura had stepped down as Captain and left his position to Akashi. Being an upperclassmen, he still had a year left at Teikou, but dropped everything one day and just moved away without explanation. It was a mystery to everyone, but none more bothered than himself.

Not knowing why he was not able to concentrate, and not being able to connect it with anything, he simply felt like he was missing something until his body caught up with his mind and just broke down. He couldn't eat or sleep and it felt like he had dropped his heart somewhere. It was an empty feeling, until it just became depression. But one day it just clicked, and he realized that he missed seeing the raven haired captain every day at practice.

_I'll lecture you guys afterwards. First let's win._

_How long are you gonna be soft-hearted? We're not a buddy-buddy kinda club. We're teammates, but at the same time, we're rivals._

His captain, who never went half way anywhere, he missed everything about him.

 

"Why did you leave?" he just had to ask, no matter the moment. It wasn't a matter of what he wanted to do anymore, it was his chance to do what he _needed_ to do.

"I had something to do," his lips were steady but the waver in his dark eyes betrayed him, "but I came back."

"I can see that. But why did you leave?!!" the blue haired teen unexpectedly shouted, his fists instinctively balling up.

"Yelling at your Senpai? I thought you were going to give me a kiss after that welcome hug, but I guess you grew up to be the same brat you always were. Not cute at all," he clicked his tongue playfully trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"I got to be honest with you. It's kinda fucked up how you just up and left without saying anything. And after all, we have been friends since elementary school. The least you could have done was let me know. You punched Haizaki out and when he left the team, you left too. Was it him? Did you care about him so much that...when he left...," he winced as if his own words were causing him pain, "you had to leave too?"

Nijimura said nothing, but a gentle smile formed on his lips, and he reached over to pull Aomine in close. He wanted to explain to the flustered blue haired teen, who was blushing madly but still puffing with anger, that he had to leave to care for his hospitalized father in America and for no other reason would he have left. But he figured, with Aomine, actions always spoke louder than words, and leaned in to calm him down with a gentle, soft kiss on the lips.


End file.
